


Море

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Sea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трандуил, Торин и море.</p>
<p>Просто ни к чему не обязывающий флафф)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море

Соленый ветер трепал волосы, то и дело норовил стянуть с косичек в бороде зажимы; темная вода грузно плескалась о камни, иногда делая попытки добраться до сапог. Торин как будто спокойно всматривался в горизонт, но то и дело бросал встревоженные взгляды на стоящего рядом эльфа.

Трандуил, конечно, рассказал ему историю эльфов — вкратце, иначе «твоей жизни не хватит», и, как подозревал Торин, с некоторыми сокращениями: не стал бы Трандуил представителю другой расы про внутренние эльфийские разборки рассказывать. Но что Трандуил не из тех, кто приплыл с Запада и чувствует тоску по тем краям, Торин, конечно, знал. С другой стороны, иногда даже лесные эльфы, которые и моря-то никогда не видели, начинали чувствовать непонятную тоску, а его Трандуил не какой-нибудь лесной эльф… Потому Торин, понятно, был совсем не в восторге, когда любимый вдруг изъявил желание увидеть море, но перечить почему-то не стал. И теперь посматривал тревожно на точеный профиль, силясь высмотреть изменения и боясь их найти.

Трандуил молчал, ветер ласково трепал светлые волосы, море тихо воркотало. Торин не выдержал:

— Ну что, чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Да, — негромко бросил эльф. Торин обмер, но тот продолжил: — Ветер здесь более влажный и соленый. И, кажется, к вечеру будет дождь.

У Торина даже не хватило сил выругаться на паршивца — знал же, не мог не заметить, чего Торин опасается! Но это ладно, главное — море не действовало на Трандуила, как на всяких там нолдор.

— Как думаешь, вода холодная?

Торин не стал гадать о теплоте воды по облакам, направлению ветра или скорости проплывающих рядом мальков, а просто шагнул вперед и, наклонившись, зачерпнул воду в ладони.

— Не холоднее твоей речки.

Эльф кивнул и принялся раздеваться.

Ошарашенный Торин замер с открытым ртом, не зная, чем возмутиться: что вода недостаточно теплая для купания (для эльфа-то, смешно), что его сокровище увидят посторонние глаза (ревность, Торин; и собственничество) или что после моря Трандуил будет весь соленый. В итоге последний аргумент Торин озвучил.

Трандуил, уже зашедший в море по бедра, задержал взгляд на гноме и вдруг хитро улыбнулся:

— Одной сладости хочешь? Нет уж, _melethron_ _nin_. Хотя я, конечно, могу потом ополоснуться в реке…

Торин, воображение которого уже начало рисовать картины одна другой краше, горячо запротестовал.

 

А вечером действительно был дождь, но ни гному, ни эльфу не было до этого никакого дела.

 

_08.07.2015_


End file.
